


Don't Break My Heart

by SpacePants



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Angst, Choking, F/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 12:48:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4060624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpacePants/pseuds/SpacePants
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian and Fenris are searching for Hawke and Anders after the events of Dragon Age 2, they find Hawke alone. Fenris wants her punished but Sebastian takes it too far.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Break My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the kink meme, this fic contains rape.

Fenris and Sebastian had been searching Kirkwall for weeks now, their efforts primarily in Darktown and the deep roads yielding no results. They were fortunate that several tips had some in in the last week, rumors that Hawke had been hiding in the ruins of Sundermount. They had been combing the mountain for a few days now, carefully searching every nook and cranny, perfect spots for a hidden mage. Although their search has thus far been fruitless Fenris believed that they would come upon Hawke soon, whether her abomination lover was with her would remain to be seen. 

Fenris doubted that they would find Anders in Kirkwall, he was sure that the detestable mage had already fled to Tevintar however he was surprised that Hawke continued to be sighted, he had thought for sure that she would have fled with him.

Hawke was not Fenris's highest priority, although he wanted her captured as much as Sebastian he felt it was a waste of time for them to personally attend to her capture when Sebastian had so many men at his disposal for such a task. The real threat was Anders, if he was in Tevinter as he personally suspected, then they should act immediately before he could build his resistance there. He tried to compel Sebastian to change the focus of their search but he would not be swayed, he believed that capturing Hawke would be crucial to luring the mage from hiding.

"The mage feels no love or passion for any but himself, he will not give up his life and rebellion for her." He had told Sebastian struggling to keep his voice neutral. 

"We need him to reveal himself to us, and Hawke is not blameless in this, she will not go unpunished." Sebastian had replied, he refused to turn his attention from Hawke and he was not willing to accuse the Tevinters of sheltering Anders without any proof much to Fenris's frustration.

Fenris couldn't help but notice Sebastian's new found obsession with Hawke, there were times when it seemed that finding her was more important than anything else. Although outwardly calm Fenris could see that Sebastian was consumed with anger at Hawke, or perhaps Fenris thought, he wanted to find Hawke and use her to punish Anders.

It occurred to Fenris that Sebastian may be taking her actions as a personal betrayal same as he did, it bothered him to no end that she was so intimately involved with the abomination that she would choose him over all others. Hawke had been the only mage he felt comfortable with, the only mage who genuinely cared for him, to find himself actively hunting her down caused great pain in his heart. Swallowing that pain however was bitterness and rage, rage that opened the capacity for violence in him and he wasn't sure how to handle his anger. Fenris didn't want Hawke dead, despite the circumstances he still held strong feelings for her and if it wasn't for her he may never have escaped Danarius. But...in the privacy of his mind he took great pleasure in imagining taking vengeance on Hawke, beating her bloody, forcing her to admit her mistakes...forcing her to apologize.

The truth was that he didn't want to be the one to find her, lately he didn't feel in control of his actions and the thought of seeing her now made his teeth clench. The calmer Sebastian acted the more frantic Fenris felt, he wondered how Sebastian could maintain his tranquil attitude when he himself was so close to losing control. Although he hated to admit it he still, after so many years, desired Hawke and regretted leaving her, watching her move on with Anders had been devastating and the quickness in which she did it had him questioning the exclusiveness of their relationship. His fist clenched as rage coursed through him, jealousy along with the anger he felt towards her for her relationship with Anders would accumulate to a violent meeting and he wasn't sure he'd be able to hold himself in check.

Sebastian was right, she deserved to be punished...

On the fourth night on the mountain Fenris prepared to make camp as Sebastian scouted ahead, he was gone for a long while before returning.

"I've found her." Sebastian announced to him excitedly. "There is a small cave, beyond the ancient alter, I watched as she gathered wood and entered the cave. Let’s go, we will take her tonight."

Fenris's heart jumped in excitement, finally they could end this, the possibility of finding her renewed his anger and quelled his doubt, together Sebastian and he crept towards her hiding place.

She had picked her refuge well, Fenris thought, there were no trails leading to her cave and they had to climb a steep rock face to reach the landing and from there they crept a mile along the cliff before arriving at her cave. The mouth of the cave was small, Fenris would have to stoop to enter, a faint light emanated from the cave and he could see that he cave was larger on the inside then it looked, a short path extended from the entrance and rounded a corner, the light originating from whatever lay beyond that bend.

"Go ahead." Sebastian whispered, he busied himself with uncoiling the heavy rope he had brought with him. "I will follow, you subdue her and I will tie her."

Fenris nodded and quietly entered the cave, he could hear the faint sounds of someone shifting and the cackle of static. He knew that she knew she had been found, he was certain that he was hearing the sounds her readying a spell. Surprise no longer on his side he rushed around the corner revealing the back of the cave which she had made into her living area, the area was small, barely enough room for the two of them and her belongings. Hawke stared at him, standing on her makeshift bedding, a lightning spell in one hand and her staff in the other.

Fenris was momentarily taken aback by her appearance, overall she looked healthy but her robes were dirty and worn and she had cropped off long her hair so that it was as short as a man's, the short hair brought out her features fetchingly and gave her an intensely fierce look.

Old emotions surfaced in him, there was so much he wanted to say to her, if they were still on friendly terms he would have told her he liked her hair this way, if they were still together he would have run his fingers through it and told her how well it complimented her high cheekbones and full lips. Instead he said nothing and closed the distance between them reaching out and grabbing the wrist that held the spell with one hand and wrapping his other hand around her neck. He gripped her neck tightly and bore down with all his weight to force her to her knees, at the same time she released the spell she had been holding.

Lighting crashed through him and into the walls of the cave, searing pain lit up in him causing him to groan in pain, his first reaction was to release her but he found that he could not. The shock of electricity through him seemed to lock all of his muscles and he could do nothing but gasp in pain as he held onto her. Hawke cried out with him, their close proximity sent bolts of lightning bouncing back onto her and she twitched and cried in agony. The spell faded and Fenris collapsed on top of her, still tightly gripping her neck, she dropped her staff and brought her free hand to her neck trying desperately to claw him off.

"Hawke..." He grunted tightening his hold on her, he adjusted his stance so that he was knelling over her shifting one knee onto her front and forcing pressure onto her stomach. 

"Do not resist."

Hawke could not respond beyond gasping for breath as he continued to choke her, he increased the pressure on her stomach and neck, tears welled at the corner of her eyes, her breath becoming short and frantic. Rage zeroed his focus onto her strained breathing, he held fast onto her even has her eyes began to bulge and her face turned a deep shade of red. In this moment Fenris felt powerful, vindictive and barbaric, he held her life in his hands and she knew it, the sounds of footsteps behind him startled him back to himself.

"Don't kill her." Sebastain warned approaching them, he knelt next to them, rope in hand.

Fenris released her neck moving his hands to grip her shoulders, as she coughed and gasped for breath he turned her onto her stomach and Sebastian roughly tied her hands behind her back. Fenris stepped back and let Sebastian tighten the knots he then tossed her on her back and pulled out a dagger, Fenris's eyes widened at this but he said nothing.

"W-what are you doing?" Hawke cried, her voice raspy from the abuse Fenris inflicted on her neck.

Sebastian did not respond instead grabbing her robes and harshly cut through them tearing them off of her body, she shrieked at the violence and drew her knees up to cover her exposed chest, now only dressed in her smalls her nipples hardened in the cool air. Sebastian stood next to Fenris staring down at her in silence, she stared back at them eyes wide and hunched over desperately trying to hide her body from their gazes.

"Did you think that we would not find you?" Sebastian asked, finally breaking the silence. "Where is Anders?"

Hawke didn't respond, she seemed to have regained her bearings and stared defiantly at him, anger clear in her eyes. Sebastian's eyes narrowed, Fenris could almost feel hot rage radiating from him.

"I asked you a question mage." He growled. "Where is Anders?"

She spat at him, a thick glob of saliva landed on Sebastian's cheek, he stared down at her smirking face as he bought the sleeve of his arm to wipe it off. Fenris knelled down aside her a grabbed a handful of her short hair giving her a violent shake.

"Watch your disgusting mouth mage." He sneered into her ear and wretched her neck back forcing her to look up at Sebastian. 

"Answer our questions and this can end quickly."

"Where is Anders?" Sebastian asked again knelling down to her level.

"I don't know where he is." She replied. 

Sebastian backhanded her across the face, the force of the blow snapping her face to the side, Fenris adjusted his grip forcing her to look forward again. She gasped in shock and pain, the metal on his gloves leaving an imprint on her cheek, after a moment’s pause he backhanded her again this time the force split open her bottom lip.

"Hitting you costs me nothing, but it will eventually cost you your beauty Hawke." Sebastian ran a finger gently over the fresh marks on her cheeks pausing to wipe an involuntary tear that had fallen from her eyes. "I want the location of the apostate Anders."

"I don't know where his is." Hawke repeated, her words sounding slightly off as she struggled to talk around her swollen lip.

He hit her again with more force than before but this time Fenris was ready for it and held her head still, blood burst from her lips specks of it landing on Sebastian’s face. 

"Is he planning another attack?" Sebastian asked reaching out to stroke her cheek again, she flinched at his outstretched hand tightly closing her eyes as though to ward him away from her.

"I don't know what he has planned...he never told me anything." She murmured, she attempted to turn away from Sebastian's gaze but Fenris's grip in her hair held her in place. 

Sebastian stared at her face for a long while absentmindedly stroking her cheek with his thumb, he slowly ran his thumb over her bottom lip dragging a pained gasp from Hawke as he pressed down on the cut he had inflicted.

"Stand her up." He commanded, Fenris stood up pulling her with him, he continued to hold on to her hair, his other hand tightly gripping her upper arm. Hawke offered no resistance and struggled to hold back sobs, angry tears spilled from her eyes as she glared at Sebastian with hate.

Sebastian reached forward and grabbed her breasts with both hands and gripped tightly forcing Hawke to cry out and desperately attempt to twist away from him, Fenris continued to hold her steady as Sebastian pulled and pinched her nipples.

"Stop! Please!" Hawke gasped, she struggled in Fenris's grasp but he held on tight forcing her to continue standing. 

"Have you been in communication with Anders?" Sebastian punctuated his words with harsh pinches. 

"Ahh n-no!" She cried, "I haven't sp-spoken to him in weeks. I have no idea where he is or if he's even alive!"

"Lay her down." Sebastian said after releasing her breasts, she sighed with relief as Fenris forced her onto her back, he took a step back allowing Sebastian to crouch down over her.

Sebastian knelled over her, gripping her neck tightly as Fenris had done, he ran his other hand down her body cupping and messaging her breasts before settling his fingers over her hot center. Her eyes widened and she tried to recoil from his touch, Sebastian rubbed tight circles over her smalls dragging out a gasp from her.

"What are you doing?" She cried out in panic renewing her attempts to escape him.

"Fenris." Sebastian ignored her continuing rubbing her. "Come hold her down."

Fenris paused for a moment before coming to crouch behind her placing his hands on her shoulders to keep her pressed against the floor. He felt uneasy as he watched Sebastian pull off her smalls and gave her lower lips a strong pinch tearing a pained scream from her, he then forced two gloved fingers deep into her. Hawke cried out in pain and thrashed wildly, only Fenris's grip on her holding her still, anxiety build in Fenris's stomach, how far did he intend to take this? Sebastian curled his fingers inside of her moving them back and forth before adding a third, he was not gentle in his motions his actions seemed tailored for pain rather than pleasure. Fenris felt his face heat up, he hope Hawke would talk soon ending this disgusting interrogation method.

Fenris felt uncomfortably warm as he watched Sebastian assault Hawke, he expected the questioning to continue but instead Sebastian pressed his body against her, bringing his lips to her neck to suckle and kiss her as he roughly fingered her. 

Fenris became aware of Hawkes desperate breaths and heaving breasts, she twisted in their grasps trying to move her hips away from Sebastian's attentions, Sebastian seemingly unaffected by her movements increased the force and speed of his fingers. Sebastian bent down and gave her a long lick before pulling his fingers out, he reached down and began loosening his trousers.

"You deserve this Hawke don't ever doubt that." He freed himself and gave his hard length a few swift strokes before settling between her legs pressing his thick cock against her opening.

"Please don't!" Hawke begged looking up at Fenris, her eyes pleading and face flushed red. "Don't let him do this to me!"

"I..."Fenris stammered still holding her down as Sebastian forced himself into Hawke.

Sebastian pushed in entire length into her slowly letting out an exaggerated moan as he did so, he settled his hands at her hips gripping them tightly to help move her down his hard length. Hawke hissed in pain and continued to twist her body around desperate to escape their holds.

"Yes keep moving for me Hawke." Sebastian grunted. "You fuck like a whore, is this how you avoided the Templars for so long? Did you fuck them to hide Anders?"

Hawke shook her head trying to hold in the moans that spilled from her throat after each thrust. Fenris felt sick to his stomach, the last time he'd heard Hawke moan like that was during their night together years ago, then it had been born of affection but now the sound was forced, the sound of an abused animal crying out for help. He looked at Sebastian and hated what he saw, Sebastian's eyes were dark with predatory lust, the same look Danarius would have when he used to take him. This had been his intent all along, he realized angrily, to punish Hawke, questioning her had been part of a game to which she had no chance at winning. He released her shoulders and stood up.

"That's enough Sebastian." His voice surprisingly calm. "She knows nothing there's no reason to continue this. We'll turn her in to the circle."

"We'll bring her in when I'm done." Sebastian replied between grunts, he increased his force wrenching out pained moans from Hawke.

"I said that's enough!" Fenris screamed placing a warning hand on his shoulder. "She goes to the circle, I didn't come here to watch you rape her."

Sebastian stilled, shoulders squaring. "I'm not letting her off that easy, you can take a turn with her next." 

Hands shaking with anger Fenris grabbed him by his shoulders and pulled him off of her, Sebastian grunted in shock, he turned around to face Fenris rage distorting his handsome features. For a moment neither of them spoke, Hawke sat up staring at the scene before her. The sounds of their labored breathing seemed absurdly loud to Fenris, keeping an eye on Sebastian he pulled out a dagger and circled around to stoop behind Hawke. Her eyes darted back and forth between the two of them not daring to let her guard down.

"What are you doing?" Sebastian shrieked tucking himself back into his trousers. 

Fenris ignored him, cutting her binds he helped her stand.

"Dress yourself." He murmured too ashamed to look her in the eye.

Hawke stared at him in disbelief for a moment before turning to find a robe to cover herself. Sebastian took a step towards her only to have his path blocked by Fenris.

"You will not touch her." He growled gripping the dagger tightly.

"Maker damn you Fenris!" Sebastian hissed grabbing him by the collar of his armor and slamming him against the cave wall.

Fenris grunted in pain as the back of his head hit the rock behind him, slightly dazed he was unprepared for the vicious punch to the jaw Sebastian delivered. Fenris gripped the dagger tightly stabbing it deep into Sebastian's thigh and shoved him away from him. Sebastian fell to the ground heavily staring in disbelief at the dagger protruding from his thigh. With an anguished grunt he pulled the dagger out from him and stood up.  
"Are you with her now? Will you become a champion of the mages rebellion?" He spat advancing towards him with a limp, dagger in hand.

"Stand down Sebastian!" Fenris barked, reaching behind him to ready his sword. He didn't want to kill him but would defend himself with lethal force if necessary. 

As Sebastian moved in on him Fenris heard the familiar chanting of magic his hair standing on end as a powerful force of rock slammed into Sebastian sending him crashing into the wall. Hawke stood arm outstretched leaning heavily on her staff, she had found a robe to dress herself in and had slung a heavy pack on her back. Deep stabbing pain filled Fenris's heart as he took in her haggard appearance, dark bruises had blossomed on her cheek and around her neck. Her eyes were puffy and red with tears, she shifted and held her hands out to him ready to cast another spell at a moment’s notice. 

"I should kill him!" She screeched, fresh tears falling unbidden from her eyes. "I should kill you too..."

"I should turn you into the Circle." Fenris replied watching her carefully, he didn't spare a glance at Sebastian the wet sounds of his labored breathing were enough to signal that he was still alive.

She edged around them towards the exit of the cave keeping her arm outstretched with a readied spell, her eyes never leaving Fenris's.

"Don't follow me." She said turning and running out the cave.

Fenris watched her leave feeling strangely uncomfortable in his own skin, behind him Sebastian let out a few wet coughs as he struggled to sit up. After unsuccessfully trying to stand he settled for sitting up with his legs outstretched before him, back resting against the wall.

"How could you let her leave?" He asked bitterly.

"How could I...how could you touch her like that?" Fenris snapped resisting the urge to strike him. "I believed...legitimately believed that you were a good man but you are no different than the mages I suffered under!"

Sebastian looked away from him then, shame darkening his features. Fenris pulled a healing potion from his pack and set it on the floor near the entrance, he wasn't sure what he would do now but he knew that he could never work with Sebastian again. He would leave Kirkwall that much he was certain of. He turned to look at Sebastian once more before he left.


End file.
